The Reconciliation Pursuit
by chasingballoons
Summary: A short fic set after the season 8 finale. After miserable time apart, Sheldon attempts to get things working again between him and Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**To celebrate the finale FINALLY airing in the UK I'm writing a short fic. This is my second fanfiction and will hopefully be longer than a one-shot if you guys think I should continue :)**

It was true that in the past month Sheldon had endlessly chased her, proven to her that he was in love, not just words but this time actions. It had been hard, seeing him so broken. But she herself was broken and deserved the time to think and rest and repair. At least Amy had made it past the awkward phase where she was attempting to avoid Sheldon and crying herself to sleep every night. He, however, was struggling even more and could not find the energy to shave, shower and work, instead he lay in bed, heartbroken. Both were a mess yet "Amy asked for space" which meant that neither of the two had acted on their separation symptoms. It wasn't until the start of week two of their break that the pair had finally talked alone and discussed each other's concerns. Any longer than that and the rest of the group would have been tempted to end either Sheldon and Amy or themselves.

Leonard and Penny had decided to stage an intervention, with help from Raj, Howard and Bernadette, to get the couple together and talking. This was aided by a surprise visit from the Cooper women, Mary, Missy and Meemaw, who had heard about the break from a sobbing Sheldon over the phone. After remembering the 25 cat incident at the first termination of their relationship, Mary could not guess how dreadful it would be this time, now that he was even more attached and even more in love with Amy, but regardless she did know that it would require combined forces of all three women. Missy was keen to meet the girl who had changed Sheldon so much but Meemaw was ecstatic. Amy must be really special to have had such an affect on Moonpie, so much so that he asked for her ring. A girl that Sheldon could not function without had to be won back and Meemaw was prepared to do whatever it takes to do so. By the time they arrived, Sheldon had had a week to adjust and think. He had already analyzed his actions and knew his faults, and was now determined to change and show Amy how much she really meant to him; however the theory had not been put into action as he was still slouching in his pajamas, curled up in bed on a pillow damp from his tears. After a full weekend of caring words from Meemaw, paternal instructions from his mother and threats from his sister and friends, Sheldon was persuaded to go into work the following week.

Sheldon secretly hoped he would at least glimpse Amy, just to see her, but still scuttled into his office in attempt to avoid any human contact- he was not up to the challenge of socialising. His relatives followed him in to say goodbye and wish him luck with further words of encouragement. As they left to make their way to the airport, Meemaw placed a hand on Sheldon's arm.

"Be patient Moonpie; give her the space she deserves. She'll come around if you show her how much you care. And when she does, you'll know that you need to keep her forever, she's special. Keep that ring safe and use it when you're both ready but don't take too long, I don't think your little friends can cope with all your pining and whining"

She kissed Sheldon on the cheek and went to catch up with the other two. Sheldon watched his family go, Meemaw had always supported him and given great advice. He was going to do this for Meemaw. For Amy. For himself.

"Thank you Meemaw" Sheldon called down the corridor to her. She turned and gave a small wink and a wave before exiting with Mary and Missy. But they did not go home straight away...

It was during lunch that Sheldon has slipped into Amy's lab. His eyes glanced around the room, it smelled of her, he could see her lab coat hung on the hook, her neat handwriting labelling every test tube, and several images of brain scans on the wall (including his own which he had proudly given to her to hang). Sheldon became forlorn as he recalled fond memories of them sharing their lunch breaks together in this very room and although he often disparaged biologists' work, Sheldon was immensely proud to have such an intelligent, respected and honoured girlfriend who was an expert in her field. If she was still his girlfriend...

Sheldon had worked tirelessly with Meemaw to construct the perfect letter. He quickly left his message before returning to his office to attempt some differential equations but sadly to no avail. His mind was elsewhere.

Amy had arrived back to her lab only to find a simple red rose on top of a letter with her name on it. She recognised the handwriting immediately. Almost instantly after she had picked it up, Amy dropped the letter as if it would burn her. She sat back in her chair. He remembered she liked roses, roses symbolised love, could that mean the contents of the letter was going to be good? She propped the rose up against the computer and glanced back down at the letter, almost considering whether to pretend she never saw it in the first place. Did she want to read it? This letter was effectively Schrodinger's cat, whatever was written inside would determine whether their relationship was dead or alive. Amy didn't know if she could put herself in even more pain after the week she just had trying to recover.

However, little did Sheldon know but his relatives had planned a second stop on their way home to Amy's lab. She hadn't been shocked to see them as Penny had informed her of their weekend visit and she assumed they would want to talk to her.

It had been quite enjoyable; they drank tea and discussed how far Sheldon had come since their relationship began five years ago. They all agreed that Sheldon was the happiest he'd even been since meeting Amy and had come great strides in his compulsions and phobias, especially with Amy. The Cooper women had respected her decision and updated Amy on Sheldon's wellbeing. She felt a pang of guilt at the pleasure she received knowing he was just as upset as she. She obviously did mean something to him. As they said their goodbyes and the made their way out Meemaw had placed a hand on Amy's arm.

"Be patient sweetheart, give him some time. He'll come around and show you how much he cares. And when he does, you'll know he's yours forever. But I hope it doesn't take too long, I don't think your little friends can cope with all his pining and wining" she winked.

Meemaw kissed Amy on the cheek and went to catch up with the other two.

Now, Amy sat down at her desk and traced her thumb over the sealed opening of the envelope. Meemaw had probably know about the letter, maybe she knew what was inside? Whatever Sheldon had to say was probably important. Amy held her breath and slowly pealed open the envelope. Inside she read one short sentence: 'I miss you, I'm sorry'


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has more dialogue so hopefully it will be more interesting as there's fewer big blocks of text! Sadly I don't own any of this, I bet we all wish we did though ;) I switch between Sheldon's POV and Amy's POV**

 _'I miss you, I'm sorry'_

Amy didn't quite know what to do. The message said everything yet at the same time nothing. She dreadfully missed him too and it was clear from everyone's descriptions that he was not doing too well with this break. At least he was thinking of her, he had remembered she liked roses. But that wasn't enough to know that he had changed his thinking forever, it may just be a plot to get her back and she may still always be a second thought to him.

Amy sighed, folded the note and propped it up with the rose. She decided to continue with her work but could barely concentrate- out of the corner of her eye she could always see that splash of red and her thoughts would immediately return to Sheldon. It was such a distraction. Work was futile; she had too much on her mind. She sat back in her chair and, after some deliberation, Amy carefully took her phone from her lab coat and fired a quick text to Sheldon. He replied instantly. Amy decided to call it a day and packed up early to go home.

Upon returning home that evening, Sheldon galloped up the stairs, almost knocking Penny off her feet as he overtook her. Leonard was not far behind.

"What's up with him?" Penny asked

"Amy is coming over tonight" replied Leonard drearily, although depressed Sheldon has been a nightmare to live with, anxious Sheldon was a lot worse. The ride home had not been enjoyable for him.

"So they're working things out?"

"Yeah, she texted this afternoon asking to see him" Leonard explained.

The couple had reached the door to apartment 4A which, is his haste, Sheldon had left wide open. Inside he was seen frantically pacing.

"Sheldon sweetie, I think you should sit down and take a breath. Amy will be here any minute and-"

"Yes, exactly. Amy will be here any minute" Sheldon cut Penny off "and it has to look perfect for her" He began tidying mess that clearly wasn't there. "Now move! You can't be here when she arrives"

Sheldon brutally forced Leonard and Penny out of the door despite their calls of frustration and pain. Just as he pushed them out into the corridor, Raj and Howard gleefully bounded up the stairs.

"What's this I hear about Shamy reuniting?" Raj had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Honestly, you finally get rid of them and another two show up" Sheldon rolled his eyes "Now everyone leave immediately. Amy will be here any second and I'm still not ready!"

Sheldon slammed the door shut and continued his stress relieving technique of sorting and ordering.

Meanwhile in the corridor, Howard was not letting Sheldon away that easily. "We have to know what going on in there. I can't wait to see Amy put him in his place"

"Howard that's not nice, I'm sure they will have a mature, adult conversation... Before Amy rips his heart into a thousand pieces" Raj joined in, giggling.

"Come on guys, you've seen what he's like without her. We need this to work out or else Penny and I will end up living with a psychotic egomaniac until the end of time" Leonard sighed "We have to make sure he doesn't say anything stupid and mess this up"

"How? He won't let us in" Raj asked

"Gentlemen, you have the delightful honour of knowing a qualified MIT engineer. Simple wiring can reroute Sheldon's insane security cameras to your laptop, no problem. Raj you distract him, Leonard grab your computer, I'll work my magic and Penny, perhaps vacuum and sort out some little snacks? Reconvene at 1900 hours in Penny's apartment, commence operation Shamy reconciliation. All out"

After Howard's speedy instructions, the three men quickly fell into action, charging into Sheldon's home, much to his complaints. Penny, who had been watching the scene, stood dumbstruck.

She sighed "It's not just Sheldon. They're all wackadoodles" she turned and made her way into her apartment.

Amy took a deep breath and knocked on the door to apartment 4A. After waiting a while with no sound of movement inside she was considering leaving, assuming that Sheldon had chickened out. Just as she was turning, however, the door opened with a flustered looking Sheldon behind it, breathing slightly heavier than usual.

Amy couldn't help but smile as his usually well groomed hair was slightly ruffled almost creating a cute, thin fringe on his forehead. She was glad to see him after what seemed like centuries but tried to restrain herself from showing it too much. Sheldon had also adopted a similar technique of nonchalance, however he was less subtle than she and tried keep a straight face but the gleam in his eyes gave it away.

Sheldon tried to casually lean against the door frame, acting aloof, "Hello" he said, without making eye contact and looking at the floor

"Hi" Amy replied, almost in a whisper, also with her gaze dropped.

"Would you like to come in? I'm making tea" he stood upright again and motioned for her to enter the apartment

"Thank you" Amy took off her purse and sat on the right hand side of the couch whilst Sheldon took down two mugs. A yellow one and a blue one.

They stayed in silence as Sheldon prepared the beverages. Both too scared to initiate the conversation they didn't want to have, too scared to hear the answers.

Sheldon brought over the tea and handed Amy the yellow cup, she thanked him and he sat in his spot. Both took a sip in synchronisation and turned to look at the other.

Amy took a large breath, again attempting to repress her regret at calling a break. Upon closer inspection, he looked a mess, his blue eyes were duller, his chin had a hint of stubble, his cheeks were red, puffy and tear stained. He looked so hurt. This hadn't been her intention.

Amy stopped herself from feeling guilty. This was about her. She had asked for a break and she deserved one. But Sheldon deserved to know why. She wanted to talk through the concerns she had about their relationship. Amy looked down and stroked the handle of the mug with her thumb.

"We need to talk" she began

 **I'm thinking this will eventually be about 4 chapters. Not sure what will happen yet so you'll have to wait until my next upload! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things get tense in this chapter! Thank you to everyone who have favourited, followed and reviewed, it really means a lot!**

 _"We need to talk" she began._

Sheldon gulped. Although he was improving in reading facial expressions and human emotions, her tone was ambiguous. She sounded sad, disappointed, and scared but there was also determination and hope in her voice. Sheldon was hopeful too and determined to fix this.

"I agree" he answered, "You start"

He gestured towards her and placed his mug on the coffee table. Amy held hers tighter and kept her eyes fixed on the swirling liquid inside.

"Okay... As you know I said I needed time to re-evaluate our situation and..." She looked up and made eye contact, Sheldon was watching her carefully, trying to absorb and process everything she was saying. His eyes were softer, his pupils had dilated as he watched her every move. Amy was having a hard time finding the words. Sheldon decided to speak up.

"I don't understand what happened; I thought things were going well. Why are you doing this? I've done nothing wrong"

Amy looked up sharply "That's the thing; I don't know if things were going well. You've done nothing wrong per say but…" Amy was close to tears.

"I have thought long and hard. And, Sheldon, I love you and I know you love me but is that enough? I just feel like I'm always a second option for you. I feel like you don't actually enjoy our relationship, you just do it because it's what I want and it's a strategy stop any form of change in your life. I'm never a priority and if I ever am it's because it's the social convention to make your girlfriend happy." The words suddenly came pouring out and Amy's voice rose in desperation and anger.

"You don't think how your actions and attitudes could affect other people and I'm tired of thinking for you, fixing your mistakes and being the only one who works for this relationship. I've fought for five years and it's gotten me nowhere. I want to know that you actually want this, that you want a future with me, and that we will progress. I'm sorry but I'm getting tired from being in a dead end relationship. I know I've changed my opinions since we first met 5 years ago but you have definitely changed yours as well. Do you even want this relationship? I just think that you've become so accustomed to having me in your life that..that…"

Amy was increasing in courage and therefore volume until she suddenly slowed her speech and faded out. She was still looking at Sheldon. He had not even flinched during her rage, he remained stone still, just listening, elbows resting on knees, hands clasped, leaning towards her. She had not wanted to sound so angry but it felt good to get everything off her chest however, she wished Sheldon would react in some way. Anything would help but her just continued to watch her, his bright blue eyes burning into her.

She sighed "I just don't know if I should be in this relationship"

xxxxxx

Meanwhile in Penny's apartment, four pairs of eyes were glued to the screen. They had watched the awkward silences and slow conversation tediously, now however, it was interesting. They watched in terror as Amy released all of her worries.

"So that's what she's been doing during the break" Howard hummed under his breath as they heard the lists of her concerns.

"No. Look. Come on guys, we shouldn't be watching this" Penny stood to turn off the television, thinking about how Amy would react if she knew they were watching.

"NO!" The three boys leapt out of their seats, Raj and Howard protecting the monitor whilst Leonard held Penny back. She looked furious, this wasn't right.

"It just got interesting" Raj complained. Penny gave in and moved into the kitchen refusing to be involved, trying to make a statement of how wrong it was to pry on their friends' relationship. However, her curiosity kept her ears open and the corner of her eye on the screen. Raj was right; things were getting intense and appeared to be taking a turn for the worst.

xxxxxx

Amy was regretting her decision to see Sheldon. Although she had thought a lot, there was clearly still a lot to think about. She had also given Sheldon a lot to think about as he was still in the same position. Frozen. Amy sat in silence, understanding the quantity of her rant may take a while to sink in. However, minutes passed and there was still no reaction from Sheldon. Amy finished her cold tea and placed the mug down, she tried to make eye contact with Sheldon but his eyes were watery and glazed over.

"Sheldon?" She tried to get his attention, but he did not move.

"I'm going to make some more tea" she said softly, picking up both mugs and making her way to the kitchen.

xxxxxx

Over in Penny's apartment, Bernadette had arrived and was pulling various items out of a bag.

"Ok guys, I've got everything on the list, popcorn, red vines, coffee and wine. What's going on?"

"Oh thanks, looks like we're gonna be here a while so we'll need this" Penny helped Bernadette.

"Why? What are the guys watching? Is that Sheldon's apartment?" She stepped closer to the screen to see what was happening.

"We're watching Sheldon and Amy discuss their relationship. Things are not good, they're over there now. Amy just yelled at Sheldon, he hasn't moved since and Amy is making more tea" Howard caught her up on the situation.

"What?! Howie!" Bernadette screeched.

"I know Bernadette, I agree. It's wrong and they shouldn't be spying"

"What no! You should have called me sooner. How much have I missed?" Bernadette eagerly sat in the armchair and fixed her eyes on the screen.

xxxxxx

Amy brought two new mugs of tea over to the coffee table and sat down.

"Sheldon. I'm getting worried. Please say something"

Sheldon blinked and looked into her eyes. Tears that had been welling started to roll down his face. He finally spoke.

"I just had no idea you were so unhappy"

 **Aaah no! Poor Shamy! Next chapter will be the last one but I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going away :'( Sorry xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally the last chapter is up! Sorry it took me so long but here it is. Thank you so much for reviewing and following, it means so much!**

 _Tears that had been welling started to roll down his face. He finally spoke._

 _"I just had no idea you were so unhappy"_

Amy was heartbroken. Sheldon looked so small and terrified.

"No! Sheldon I'm not unhappy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you. I just needed to get some things off my chest"

Sheldon sniffed and wiped his face from tears.

"I understand. I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend" Amy cautiously placed a hand on Sheldon's thigh as he spoke, expecting him to retract himself, he did not however and seemed to calm down. "I know that we've been going slowly but I want you to know that you are everything to me. I love you. Please don't leave" Sheldon look pleadingly into her eyes.

Amy retracted her hand "That doesn't bother me, we go at a pace that is comfortable for both of us. I know you love me. I just don't know if that's enough..."

"But you've made me a much better person and I know I can still improve. This relationship isn't a dead end, at least not for me!" Sheldon argued "Amy..." he took her hand "...you are in my future. And I can assure you I am happy. We both are. I want to move forward, I'm not scared anymore. There is no question that you are important to me and I plan on proving it to you. I will change for you"

"Sheldon I don't want you to change. I love you as you are. I just think that I need to be more of a priority in your life"

"I know but I want you to see that you already are the best thing that happened to me"

"You need to show it more. Say it more. I don't know where this relationship is going but wherever it is we're taking a long time to get there"

"I know. But you know how much of a struggle I have with stuff like this but with you it is so much easier. I think we're going further and faster than you think. You wanted to slow down just as I wanted to speed up... I just wanted it to be a surprise..." Sheldon became quiet and broke eye contact almost as if he was hiding something.

"Sheldon what is it?" Amy was curious.

Sheldon sighed and stood, he spoke on his way to the top drawer of his desk.

"I had it all planned out. On our fifth anniversary I had planned to take you out for meal, we would return and I kiss you goodnight, I would pull you down onto the couch and kiss more. When the time was right I then planned on retrieving this"

He placed a small black box on the coffee table in front of Amy. She gulped and looked up at him.

xxxxxx

The television cut out.

"No!"

There was a loud series of complaints as the whole room in apartment 4B jumped from their seats and ran to the screen and grabbing for the remote, pushing random buttons to try and make an image appear.

"Howard what happened? Turn it back on!" Bernadette shouted.

"I don't know! Penny? It's your TV" Howard turned the blame to her.

"Hey don't ask me. I have no idea how this works. Weren't you supposed to be the tech wizard? Fix it!" Penny, like the others had become transfixed with the scene across the hall and soon gave up on her protest and had been watching the scene intently.

Howard began pressing buttons and pushing at wires in an attempt to reconnect.

"Screw this! I'm going to listen at the door" Raj made his way to leave and Bernadette quickly jumped up after him followed by Leonard and Penny. Everyone quietly pressed their ears to the door. Not a sound could be heard from the other side. They looked at each other in confusion.

"I can't hear anything" Raj whispered.

"Shh! They'll hear you" Bernadette barked.

Howard yelled in triumph from Penny's apartment as the picture reappeared. Everyone raced back but neither Sheldon nor Amy were there.

"Where are they?" Penny asked.

"Howard quickly! Reroute to Sheldon's bedroom!" Leonard instructed.

xxxxxx

Amy had not yet taken her eyes off the box when a loud "No!" was heard from across the hall.

Sheldon cleared his throat, his eyes darted to the door as he heard whispers from behind it. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private" he suggested and picked up the box.

Amy nodded and followed him down the corridor. Once the door was closed she sat on the edge of his bed and spoke, her voice barely audible.

"How long have you had this?" She asked

Sheldon's tongue darted out to moisten his lips "My mother brought it when she visited. It was Meemaw's"

Amy nodded slowly without taking her eyes off the box in his hand. She gulped again "I ruined your proposal?" She asked.

Sheldon shrugged "Yes and no. I don't think it would have been right for me to propose before we have talked these things through. But I didn't expect you to pull away and start talking. I was trying to plan my next move, sorry if it appeared I wasn't paying attention. I just didn't want to give it away. You know how bad I am at lying" he gave her a sheepish smile.

Amy smiled back, tears were welling in her eyes "I had no idea. Is this really what you want?" She looked hopeful. Sheldon took a step towards her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Amy this is where I saw our future going. I want this as much now as I did when I first asked Meemaw for the ring, maybe more, but I understand why you wanted time. If we weren't on a break I'd ask now..." Sheldon trailed off as he realised what he had said. There was a long pause.

"Well…why don't you?" Amy's voice was almost a whisper.

"What?" Sheldon's heart leapt.

"Sheldon. I officially declare the termination of our break, so long as you agree" She said boldly. "I believe that we have made progress this evening by voicing our opinions and making it clear where we both stand in the relationship. Communication is key to a healthy relationship and I believe any future problems between us will be easily resolved. I love you so much and I know you will make me more of a priority. But don't change too much!" She teased, "I fell in love with this guy"

She gestured to a selection of photographs Sheldon had, most of which were with Leonard, Howard and Raj in various cosplays and costumes but centre stage stood their prom photo.

Sheldon was overjoyed, he leaned in close and kissed Amy, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too" he said, pulling away "So much so that I have something to ask you"

He pulled away from her and picked up the ring box. He carefully prised it open and fell to one knee.

"Amy Farrah Fowler. Will you marry me?"

xxxxxx

"We're on!" Howard leapt back to join the others.

Everyone's excitement soon turned to gross awkwardness as the television turned on to Sheldon and Amy ravishing. Everyone shielded their eyes from the make out session.

"What's happening? Was it a ring? Did he propose? Did she say yes?" Raj asked whilst trying to avoid watching but couldn't help peeking through his fingers.

"I think we can infer from context" Leonard was attempting to look everywhere but the TV.

"Perhaps we should turn this off now" He moved towards the monitor.

"Wait. I can't see a ring" Bernadette was stood as close as possible trying to see Amy's hand.

"Ugh if they would just stop moving" Penny joined Bernadette to try and see "Howard can you pause it?"

"What? No! I don't want to watch those two sucking out each other's saliva" Howard had not removed his hands from over his eyes.

"Aww I think it's sweet" Bernadette watched as Sheldon and Amy pulled apart and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Everyone slowly revealed their eyes and froze, watching. Sheldon's thumb gently stroking a diamond ring on Amy's finger.

 **I didn't want to make it look like Amy only ended the break because Sheldon had a ring but I also wanted a happy ending! Thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
